The Pokémon Empress
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: The legend is known throughout the world the mother of all Pokémon and is she just a legend or is she truily real as Ash with all his friends and their Pokémon learn about the mystery of The Pokémon Empress and learn why she disappeard from the world long ago? Come along into the world of Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I thought about this story years and years ago I even did drawings as you can tell by the title I created a story about a legend and of course our hero Ash is in this story. It starts off something Pokémon would do and I am a big anime fan. Yes I did a lot of DC Comics fan fiction but I am going back to my anime stories. So I really hope you like this story and I would love lots and lots of reviews. So enjoy everyone.**

**Chapter One: The Legend.**

Earth long ago where no cities weren't built yet? And both human and Pokémon live together in peace and harmony. Green fields grow greatly and forest thick with beauty. Sweet fresh air from grass type Pokémon as they use the move Aromatherapy. Life was wonderful as each Pokémon lived happily alongside each other well Zangoose and Serviper still had their rivalry, but that was their nature can't be helped. Life was peaceful or so I thought. As humans discovered something they called gold and greed began to blacken their hearts creating war and Pokémon use to be tools of war.

"There she is?" a man's voice called.

"Capture her, she can join our side and we'll win the war." Another man's voice called.

A young woman with fair pale skin and navy blue eyes and long navy blue hair. She had a marble size navy blue gem on her forehead. Wearing a long thin white dress started to take flight to escape, but it was no use as a giant net surrounded her. Bringing her down onto the ground. Tears started to form around her eyes.

"Please, this isn't right." She said her voice fair. "Like all creatures I to and you must live free not like this."

"I thought they couldn't speak our tongue?" a man asked a little confuse.

"Idiot, she can speak both human and Pokémon language she is after all the Pokémon Empress." Said the man in charge.

"Forgive." Pokémon Empress said a gem on her forehead started to glow crystal blue. "Confuse Ray!"

Her eyes glowed white and she raise hand up as she created a purple light. All three men's eyes were glowing purple they were walking around confuse asking themselves what was going on. Pokémon Empress smiled as she glowed again using the move transform. Turning into a innocent little girl with short black hair wearing a brown dress.

"Excuse me please help." She said sweetly.

"Huh?" all three men said confuse.

"I'm sorry you were chasing Pokémon and anciently caught me when they use Confuse Ray." She spoke again sweetly.

"OK, sorry sweetie where's your mother?" one man said.

"You must be frightened. Poor thing let's help you find your mother." Another man said.

"Aww, your mother must be worried sick." The leader said taking the net. "OK, men let's get this girl home."

She smiled as the men still under the effects of Confuse Ray freed her. They took her to the nearest village where they thought she come from. The people were under the same effect. She had been hiding in this village when the war began. The men left still confuse. The effects will wear off soon and soon be back on the hunt for her. The Pokémon Empress sent a message to all the Pokémon of the world. Forgive me my children but I must leave one day I will return to you one day.

**To be continue… that's chapter one I really want you to tell me what you think as chapter two is coming soon. The legend is known about The Pokémon Empress as n mention in the local museum as Ash visit an old friend back in the Kento region. Our hero meets a new trainer and her Pokémon at the museum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I thought about this story years and years ago I even did drawings as you can tell by the title I created a story about a legend and of course our hero Ash is in this story. It starts off something Pokémon would do and I am a big anime fan. Yes I did a lot of DC Comics fan fiction but I am going back to my anime stories. So I really hope you like this story and I would love lots and lots of reviews. So enjoy everyone.**

**Chapter Two: Meet Anna Pocket-Lock.**

3,000 years later. The Kento region filled with many Pokémon and in a world filled with many Pokémon of all different types, sizes and shapes. Each Pokémon have different natures and powers which they use to live and survive in the world alongside humans. Humans that becomes trainers. Trainers that catch and battle Pokémon; in Pokémon battles. Some humans use battle as friends some for evil desires, but with good always there to stop those using Pokémon for evil. They are seen as heroes of Pokémon and one of our heroes is young man known as Ash Ketchum a young trainer from the town called Pallet Town in the Kento region. Now home with his Pokémon pal Pikachu.

"Ash, honey you awake?" Mrs. Ketchum asked knocking on Ash's bedroom door. "Huh? Ash, honey? Strange Ash is never up early. Must've gone to Professor Oak's lab again?"

Ash was running up the hill towards Professor Oak's lab being all his Pokémon he catch and friend were all there. Each one of them from many different regions he traveled around with friends he remembers and miss very much. DING DANG!

"Ah, Ash good Morning up early you even skip breakfast too that's unusual of you." Professor Oak said a little confuse.

"Sorry Professor but today is the anniversary of first day I become a trainer and meet Pikachu." Ash said smiling.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu said sweetly.

"I see well all your Pokémon are looking forward to seeeeeeeeeeee ….. you! Oh, my!" Professor Oak spins around when Ash rush towards the garden out back.

With a smile on his face Ash made his way to his Pokémon which ones should he bring sure some of them were living their dreams or with their families. Last night he left a message with his friends to join him at Cerulean City Museum. It's been awhile since he seen any of his friends how different they might look now? In Cerulean City Misty was walking towards the museum and she notices a display broad.

"Huh? Well, that looks interesting I didn't know there was a mother of Pokémon. Maybe Ash had finally grown up." She said with a smile.

"The legend of the Pokémon Empress." Said a girl.

The girl was age around 15 years old wearing a black top with red on the hems and about a couple of Pokéballs on the top. She had purple skinny jeans with couple of Pokéballs on the left side. She was wearing black boots and finger cut black gloves with purple arm covers. She had blue eyes and long brunette hair. She had a red bag that was around her hip (if you like I will be putting up pictures up very soon. The link will be able soon). Misty looked at the girl a little confuse.

"The legend of the Pokémon Empress?" Misty asked.

"Yes, I remember my grandpa telling me stories his grandparents told him." The girl said. "Oh, I'm sorry my name is Anna. Anna Pocket-Lock. Well, to continue the Pokémon Empress was the mother of all Pokémon and she too was a Pokémon that could understand both Pokémon and human."

"Wow, that's amazing. Oh, my name is Misty I'm the local gym leader. I am taking a break while the tanks are being clean. So I am meeting friends here."

"Oh, is it alright if I join you?"

"Sure and don't be surprise if my friend Ash challenges you to a battle. He can be a little immature sometimes, but he has a good heart."

Anna smiled at Misty so her friend Ash likes battles does he well he is in big surprise with me, Anna thought to herself. Soon they were join with Brock, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and finally Ash on his Staraptor. Misty introduces Anna to everyone who greeted them with a lovely smile. A smile that made Brock head over hills for her. Down on one knee holding Anna's hand.

"Miss Anna I can your heart is true and caring as I look at you I see ….. Argh!" Brock started to say but his Croagunk Poison Jab him in the back.

"Well, I see Brock hasn't changed after all these years, but I see Croagunk is doing a great job putting him in his place." Misty said looking at Brock being dragged off by Croagunk.

"Is he going to be alright?" Anna asked looking worried.

"Don't worry Brock gone through so many Poison Jabs he'll be perfectly fine." Dawn said with a smile.

So these are the trainers she heard so much about while traveling the world. Are they the ones to help her and this one? Ash Ketchum are you truly the one the legendary Pokémon spoke so much about. From the legendary birds to the legendary dragons she encounter over her travels. Can they bring the Pokémon Empress back to the world?

**To be continue… that's chapter two I really want you to tell me what you think as chapter three is coming soon. As our heroes go into the museum together to learn about the legend of the Pokémon Empress and they don't know it, but Team Rocket is also doing the same. Their to find the Pokémon Empress and bring her to Giovanni.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I thought about this story years and years ago I even did drawings as you can tell by the title I created a story about a legend and of course our hero Ash is in this story. It starts off something Pokémon would do and I am a big anime fan. Yes I did a lot of DC Comics fan fiction but I am going back to my anime stories. So I really hope you like this story and I would love lots and lots of reviews. So enjoy everyone.**

**Chapter Three: Team Rocket Evil Pilot.**

All seven trainers enter the museum and started to look around seeing all the Pokémon pictures and statues all showing how humans and Pokémon lived in differently in ancient times. Finally they all found a hall filled with all kinds of Legendary Pokémon. The legendary birds; Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Lugia and Ho-Oh even Yveltal from Kalos region. The legendary dogs; Raikou, Entai and Suicune. The legendary dragons and all the other legendary Pokémon. They walked around reading each displays and started talking about the legendary Pokémon they met on their travels. Anna listens to each story. If only they knew the truth, she thought. There in the back, a statue of her.

"There she is the Pokémon Empress." Anna said running up to the statue. "Oh, she is beautiful."

"I'll say and I can't believe it she does look like a human." Isis said with wonder. "What's that on her forehead?"

"Interesting it's the only part of the statue that isn't stone, but a real blue gem." Cilan said his hand under his chin.

"Yeah! Kinda weird." Ash said looking confuse.

"Weird to humans but important to her. Grandpa told the blue gem was just Staru and Starmie gems the sauce of her power." Anna said excitedly.

"Wow, Anna you should work here or at least your grandpa should be teaching people about the Pokémon Empress." May say with a smile.

Anna turn red with embarrassment yes she knew a lot about the Pokémon Empress as she looks at the statue of the Pokémon Empress. She couldn't believe how they got the likeness of her correctly even the blue gem. Sure the blue gem on the statue was a fake, but it felt like looking at the real thing.

"Anna, can you tell us more? We like to learn more." Misty asked with an kind smile.

"Yeah, please." Said Dawn holding Anna's hands.

"Well, I don't know much only stories from my grandpa and what he remembers from his grandparents, but I'll give it my best." Anna said smiling.

Anna took a deep breath close her eyes started to think; should I tell them. She opens her eyes and looked at each of their faces seeing their kindness for Pokémon then thought; I can. Anna smile at them and started telling the legend of The Pokémon Empress. In the shadows of a corner were three figures one man, one woman and one Pokémon listening to every word Anna was saying about The Pokémon Empress. They were wearing torrent coats, hats and sunglasses.

"How interesting this girl more about the Pokémon Empress, Jessie, James." Said Meowth a smirk on his face.

"We're surprise you don't know Meowth being she is the mother of all Pokémon." James said.

"The mother of first original Pokémon starting the legendary Pokémon. Being I put all my smarts learning how to talk and walk like a human I must've forgot." Meowth said annoyed.

"I see so if we get the girl we might know where to find the Pokémon Empress and bring her to the boss." Jessie said with a smile.

Team Rocket; Jessie, James and Meowth. Once again they were up to no good as they were back in Kento and were given orders to learn and locate The Pokémon Empress. Giovanni wanted to know more and if it's true use the mother of all Pokémon to make a powerful Pokémon army to rule the world or at least strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. First they need the girl.

**To be continue… that's chapter three I really want you to tell me what you think as chapter four is coming soon. Team Rocket plans to kidnap Anna to make her tell them everything about The Pokémon Empress, but will she tell them or will she put up a fight and escape or be rescue by Ash and the others? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I thought about this story years and years ago I even did drawings as you can tell by the title I created a story about a legend and of course our hero Ash is in this story. It starts off something Pokémon would do and I am a big anime fan. Yes I did a lot of DC Comics fan fiction but I am going back to my anime stories. So I really hope you like this story and I would love lots and lots of reviews. So enjoy everyone.**

**Chapter Four: Cook Off And Kidnap.**

Anna finally finish the legend of Pokémon Empress she couldn't believe it took so long. It felt long very as she and the others heard rumbling from one person and one Pokémon. Ash and Pikachu smile with embarrassment. It was their stomachs rumbling. Of course the girls just look at them and shook their heads with anonymous.

"Sorry, guess me and Pikachu are hungry." Ash said smiling.

"Oh, Ash it not even lunchtime yet." Misty said crossing her arms. "You haven't changed after all these years."

"Well, my Poke-tech watch said its 5 to 12 so in a way it is nearly lunchtime." Dawn said looking at her Poke-tech.

"I can cook for everyone and their Pokémon. Huh?" both Brock and Cilan said together then look at each.

"Uh oh! Not good." Ash said.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu said.

Anna looked at both young men and then the others what's going on? I'm sure they could cook for everyone and their Pokémon she thought. Then she saw dark aura was around the two young men. Strange she didn't sense this from them before. Moments later they were outside.

"Right, gentlemen since we can't decide whose is the best cook between you two since only Ash has teased both your cooking." Misty said her hands on her hips.

"So we decide to make Anna the judge and her Pokémon judge the Pokémon food." Isis said pointing to Anna.

"So gentlemen start your cooking." May said taking off her bandanna and wave it like a flag.

Anna watch as she saw two young men start cooking like it was in the nature. A skill that if possible they were born in them before they even took up the craft of cooking. Like it was? Well she couldn't put it into words and before she knew it two dishes were in front of her.

"Bon appetite mademoiselle and I might I add I am after all a gourmet chef." Cilan said feeling very proud.

"Well, I'm no gourmet chef but I still cook great meals for my little brothers and sisters." Brock said taking out a wallet pictures of his family.

"I'm sure both your cooking are equally good." Anna said putting her hands up. "Please, reveal your dishes."

Brock and Cilan both smile as they reveal their dishes. From Cilan a French omelet and from Brock homemade vegetable and chicken soup. Both look good and smelt delicious. Anna took an knife and fork and took a bite out of Cilan's French omelet. Mm, she thought then took a spoon and tried Brock's homemade vegetable and chicken soup. Again she thought; Mm. She was right they were equally good. She couldn't decide.

"Well, I have to say it's a tie." Anna said honestly to them. "Sorry, but that's the truth you two are equally good."

"So even if we made Pokémon food for the Pokémon." Brock said.

"Then they too will enjoy either dish." Cilan said.

Both young men look at each other. Uh oh! Anna thought worried she thought she started something bad, but then Brock and Cilan started to laugh and gave each other a pat on the backs. Anna sign with relief, but felt confuse they weren't upset nor angry. So finally at 1 clock both Brock and Cilan made lunch for everyone and their Pokémon. They even tried each other's dishes and Anna was right they were equally good. Anna saw all of them getting on saw they're Pokémon. This was amazing as Anna got out her Pokémon. She had a Froslass, a Xatu, a Poliwrath and finally a Sylveon.

"Here you guys go enjoy." Anna said to her Pokémon. "My new friends Brock and Cilan made it for you to enjoy."

"Wow, you got really cool Pokémon. After lunch you want to battle?" Ash asked clenching his fist.

"You're on. Huh?" Anna said but was surrounded by a net.

Before she knew it she was being pulled up by a hot air balloon the shape of a Meowth's head. The others were stock to see Team Rocket. Anna heard each one of her new friends say in unison of these people called Team Rocket.

"Anna? Hang on. What you want Team Rocket?"

"For once not your Pokémon." Said Jessie with a mean smirk.

"But first our new mono." James said getting a rose out.

"No time." Meowth said butting in as he press a button to pull Anna closer up.

"A-a talking Meowth? H-how?" Anna asked confuse and scared.

Anna tried to stay brave for her Pokémon as she wandered who was this Team Rocket and why were trying to kidnap her? So many questions. Anna's heart jumped they couldn't have figure it out have they. No not again.

"Xatu, Aerial Ace on the net." Anna called.

Xatu heard the command and took flight as its wings started to glow. Cutting the net freeing Anna then flew back and caught Anna. Landing her safely onto the ground. Anna thanked her Xatu by gently patting his feathers.

"Right, now Anna's safe let's send Team Rocket blasting off." Dawn said throwing her fist in the air. "Go, Togekiss style and grace on Team Rocket's balloon."

Togekiss took flight and gracefully into a dance like a Pokémon contest and use Air Slash on Team Rocket's hot air balloon. Hitting it making it burst and flew out of control. Team Rocket scream in terror and as they flew far away they screamed 'Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again.' Anna watch everyone celebrate beating Team Rocket again, but Anna didn't felt like it inside. Could they know or was it her fear getting the best of her.

**To be continue… that's chapter four I really want you to tell me what you think as chapter five is coming soon. Long one I know, but I had so much to put in this chapter. Anna has a secret but isn't sure she should tell her new friends or can trust them to believe her. Question is what is Anna's secret?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I thought about this story years and years ago I even did drawings as you can tell by the title I created a story about a legend and of course our hero Ash is in this story. It starts off something Pokémon would do and I am a big anime fan. Yes I did a lot of DC Comics fan fiction but I am going back to my anime stories. So I really hope you like this story and I would love lots and lots of reviews. So enjoy everyone.**

**Chapter Five: At The Gym.**

Everyone high five each other for once again beating Team Rocket and sending them packing. Anna looked at them and their Pokémon. Dawn ran up to Anna and dragged her into group and they did a big group hug. Anna couldn't help but smile. These trainers and their Pokémon were willing to risk their lives for her, but will they risk everything if she told them. Xatu looked at Anna and she signs. He was right she can't.

"So, what should we do after lunch?" Isis asked. "Are there other places we can visit?"

"I can show you my gym they must be done cleaning and putting the water pokemon back into the tanks." Misty said taking out her phone.

"Oh, wow a cell phone handy." Dawn said with a smile.

Misty smiled as she started to deal the gym's number. As a gym leader she had a lot of responsibilities. Like if she had a challengers waiting for her or a pokemon league ref was visiting. Having a cell (in the UK there called mobiles) comes in handy when the gym leader is out training or visiting friends.

"Hello this is Misty the Cerulean City gym leader I am calling to ask if the gym is ready." Misty said on her cell. "Hm, ah wonderful thank you very much. I'll be there to sign the paper work. The gym is ready."

"Yay!" everyone else said together.

"Cool! Poliwrath you can meet other water type Pokémon." Anna said with a smile.

"Poli, poli, Poliwrath." Poliwrath said happily.

Anna smile at her Poliwrath seeing how happy it looked at the mention of other water Pokémon. She returns all her Pokémon into her Pokéball as did the others did the same with their Pokémon excerpt Ash with Pikachu. Anna looked at him as he saw Pikachu happily jumped onto Ash's shoulder like he didn't mind or cared. Maybe she was wrong about not telling them, but she has to know. Finally they arrive at the gym where Misty had to sign paperwork for the gym clears. Then Nurse Joy showed up with the Pokéballs holding all the gym's Pokémon.

"Wow, once again we met again ….. Argh!" Brock said before Croagunk Poison Jab him again.

"Ah, but I thought." Anna said confuse.

"Brock, has this thing whenever he see a pretty girl and when it comes to the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies he can't help himself." Said May explaining Brock's girl crazy side of his personality.

"Oh, I see now." Anna said watching Croagunk drag Brock away.

Misty thanks Nurse Joy for looking after the water Pokémon. Nurse Joy bowed politely as she left to get back to the Pokémon Centre. Once everything was in order they all went into the main room where there they saw several fish tanks full of water type Pokémon. Anna's face just dropped with stock her eyes widen with amazement.

"Come everyone let's our water Pokémon into the pool." Misty said throwing her Pokéballs into the air.

"OK, go Piplup." Dawn said bringing out her Piplup.

"Wartortle let's go!" May said bringing out her Wartortle.

Brock got out his Ludicolo letting it jump into the pool creating a big splash soaking everyone that all laugh. Then Anna wet from the pool water called out her Poliwrath who jump into the pool with the other water Pokémon. Then Misty press button to release more water Pokémon to join into the fun.

"Hey, Anna we never got round to our battle did we, how about a battle in the gym?" Ash asked walking up to Anna.

"OK, but where's that battle field?" Anna asked confuse.

"The pool the battle field let's let the Pokémon have some fun first before your battle OK." Misty said.

"Aww, but I want to battle now." Ash winded.

"Ash Ketchum this is my gym my rules." Misty said with a stern tone.

"OK, a little later. Wait I thought this gym was also your sisters' gym too?" Ash asked a little confuse.

"They decide to focus on their acting and model careers." Misty explain.

"But why did you decide to not be an actress or model? Oh, wait maybe you're not pretty enough." Ash said with a goofy smile.

Misty turn in the face with anger and pound Ash with one punch to the head. Anna saw the big bump on Ash's head smoking. Then Misty storm off towards the pool and took off her long blue jacket to reveal an ice blue swimsuit. Taking off her shoes and dive into the pool. Wow, she is really a good water type Pokémon trainer. Anna thought. She swims with the water type Pokémon a true water type trainer, but I am still not sure of telling them my secret.

**To be continue… that's chapter five I really want you to tell me what you think as chapter six is coming soon. Finally its Anna's and Ash's first Pokémon battle, but who will win as they have a one on one battle. During the battle Anna comes to a big decide with her secret.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I thought about this story years and years ago I even did drawings as you can tell by the title I created a story about a legend and of course our hero Ash is in this story. It starts off something Pokémon would do and I am a big anime fan. Yes I did a lot of DC Comics fan fiction but I am going back to my anime stories. So I really hope you like this story and I would love lots and lots of reviews. So enjoy everyone.**

**Chapter Six: Anna Vs. Ash.**

After Misty had cooled off from Ash's comment and having a good swim with water Pokémon made her happy. Being it was her gym she was referee for the battle between Anna and Ash. They were on the floating mats ready to battle one on one. In the pool were several battle mats for Pokémon that couldn't move in water to battle. Misty held her hands up and then down as she yelled GO!

"OK, go Froslass battle time." Anna yelled as she called her Pokémon.

"OK, here we go." Ash said taking out his Pokédex.

His Pokédex started to scan the Pokémon and started to explain about Froslass an ice/ghost Pokémon and the evolved form of Snorunt. Right, now he knew what he was up against he chose his Pokémon for this battle and that Pokémon was Pikachu.

"PIKA!" Pikachu said sparks lightly out of his red cheeks ready to battle.

"OK, Froslass use Blizzard!" Anna commanded.

"Pikachu dodge it then use Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

Froslass created a blizzard to hit Pikachu but upon Ash's command Pikachu dodge the attack and up high in the air Pikachu started up a ball of electricity building up. Anna had to think fast to dodge or counter that move before it hit Froslass. Wait, Froslass is a duel type ice and ghost.

"Froslass quick counter with Shadow Ball!" Anna commanded.

"Froslass!" Froslass said nodding.

Froslass started to build up a purple ball took aim as did Pikachu with his Electro Ball and both fire their attacks at each other. The attacks hit each other creating large black smoke which cleared. Anna saw Pikachu back on the floating battle mat. Froslass was still hovering over the water.

"Speed is what we need. Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Quick Froslass use Mist!" Anna commanded quickly.

Froslass created a cold mist that filled the whole of the battle field making Pikachu stop in his tracks moving his head around trying to look around himself. Unable to see where to go or where Froslass was as she disappeared into the mist. Best part about ghost type Pokémon even when they're a duel type they disappear out of sight.

"Not good she is using Froslass ghost type ability to disappear out of sight." Ash said out loud. "Wait, ghost type Pokémon can't be touch physically so contact moves won't work, but special moves will. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika? Pikachu!" Pikachu said confuse.

"Trust me Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

With those words Pikachu smile and fired up a Thunderbolt from his red cheeks knowing the water of battle field pool will make the Thunderbolt stronger. Anna couldn't understand it how can Pikachu hit something he can't see. Wait the water.

"Uh oh! If it hits the water the mist will disappear. Froslass quick use Ice Beam on the water." Anna calls out to Froslass.

Froslass started to create an ice blue beam and took aim at the water at the same time Pikachu fired Thunderbolt. The attacks hit but the mist was gone and the pool was frozen. The mist had turn into rain temporary as it fell on everyone.

"Well, that's just great my water field is now an ice field now." Misty said annoyed.

"You think that's a problem my outfit all wet." Dawn started to cry.

"Sorry about that Misty. Er, Dawn it's just a dress." Ash said.

"It's not just a dress. Ash Ketchum when this battle over is have me to deal with. Crash him Anna." Dawn yelled with aura of fire around her.

"OK! Wow, I do not want to go clothes shopping with her." Anna said with a sweat drop down the side of head. "OK, Froslass let's finish this battle in an ice ghost Pokémon style."

"OK, now let's go!" Ash said fire up again.

Anna smile now that's the spirit the Legendary Pokémon was right about him he is full of fire for Pokémon battles. Now let's see how far that fire in his spirit will go to win this Pokémon battle? But she wasn't going to back down or give up to winning this Pokémon battle.

**To be continue… that's chapter six I really want you to tell me what you think as chapter seven is coming soon. Anna and Ash's Pokémon battle continue with a frozen field both take advance of the frozen field to try win the Pokémon battle but who will win the Pokémon battle.**


End file.
